


Было\стало

by Gavrik, WTF Bucky Bottom 2021 (WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Gen, challenge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrik/pseuds/Gavrik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Bucky%20Bottom%202021
Summary: Путь Себастиана к славе
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Bucky Bottom Челлендж





	Было\стало

Распущеность - Сдержанность  


Дешевый - Дорогой  


Доступность - Недосягаемость  


Бедность - Богатство  


Загул - Работа  


Упал - Отжался  


Спонтанно - В рамках контракта  


Гопник - Икона стиля  


За сигаретку - 10К USD только эскорт  


Гопник - Элита  


Укуренный - Профессиональный  


Никто - Икона  


Пьянь - Куртизанка  



End file.
